doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Regeneration
Regeneration is a Pilot Special from Twelfth Doctor Adventures. Synopsis The Doctor tries to save a captain from a crashing spaceship but it goes all wrong and the TARDIS crashes on an weird planet... Plot A damaged spaceship is about to crash into a sun. The pilot (whom is called Helen Anchor) tries to steer the ship but sparks fly from the control panel and it catches fire. She wishes that somebody could save her now. The TARDIS noise can be heard on the background. Helen tries to press a button but it isn't working. She says that she is lost when suddenly the door behind her opens. She turns around and there stands the eleventh doctor. The Doctor says: " Hello, I'm the Doctor.". Opening Credits The Doctor pulls Helen through the door. In the corridor stands the TARDIS. "What is that thing?" Helen asks. "Its a TARDIS." replies the Doctor. "Its bigger on the inside." The Doctor pulls Helen into the TARDIS and she is amazed. "What is this?'' she asks the Doctor. "No time to explain now." says the Doctor and he starts pressing and pulling all sorts of buttons and levers. The TARDIS lifts off and the Helen's ship crashes into the sun. "Now then," says the Doctor "This is the TARDIS. It is a time and space machine. TARDIS stands for: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I am a Time Lord. And you are...?" "Helen Anchor," says Helen "I am from the planet Sto. I was flying in my spaceship when it suddenly was shot." "Shot?!" The Doctor says suprised. "Yes, shot" says Helen. "By a missle." "A missle!?" the Doctor says suprised "Where did it come from?" "The planet Naxos. When I was hit I couldn't get control of the ship and flew right at a sun." "Well then," says the Doctor "We are going to Naxos. To find out who shot the missle. And why" The TARDIS flies through space on its way to the planet Naxos. Its just coming close when a missle comes from the planet. "There's an incoming missle," says the Doctor "Hold on." The Doctor putts the shield up but when he is nearly finished the missle hits the TARDIS. Cause the shield is half on the TARDIS doen't explode but it is damaged. Sparks fly off the controls while the Doctor tries to pilot the TARDIS. But its no use and the TARDIS crashes onto the planet Naxos. Black smoke comes out off the TARDIS as the Doctor and Helen go outside. "The TARDIS isn't going to regenerate and get a new interior," says the Doctor "But it is going to heal itself using regeneration power. Its best if we don't go in it for a while." Naxos is a desert planet with red-orange coloured sand. The Doctor and Helen walk through the desert. "Have you had many adventures like this?" asks Helen. "Yes," replies the Doctor "Why do you think that?" "Oh," says Helen "You seem used to this." Suddenly a sort of grenade flies through the air. It lands straight behind the Doctor and Helen. "Quick! shouts the Doctor "Take cover!" The grenade explodes but the Doctor and Helen are unharmed. "Someone is trying to kill us." says the Doctor. The two walk into the direction where the grenade came from. Suddenly they are attacked by another version of Helen with a laser gun. "But... That's... Me!? says Helen suprised. "Run! ''shouts the Doctor. He gets his sonic screwdriver out of its pocket and uses it to block the laser gun. The other version of Helen runs away. "That was me." says Helen still a bit shoked. "Maybe," says the Doctor "But i think its something else. Lets follow it." "Are you mad." Helen says "That thing will kill us." "We have to," says the Doctor "If we want to get off this planet alive." The Doctor and Helen are walking through the deserts of Naxos. They can still see the other Helen in front of them. "Wait a minute!" shouts the Doctor as he walks to the top of the hill. Helen runs to catch up with him."What's that Doctor?" asks Helen as she looks over the hill. There is a big spaceship at the other side. The other Helen walks to the ship. "Is that a spaceship?" asks Helen confused. "Yes." awnsers the Doctor "But not just some kind of spaceship. A Zygon spaceship." "What are Zygons?" Helen asks. "Zygons are metamorphic humanoids." explains the Doctor "They come from the planet Zygor but most of them migrate to other planets. Now the planet is destroyed. In a war against Xaranti, other aliens, their planet was destroyed. But most of the Zygons escaped." "How come that Zygon looks like me?" Helen asks. "They can take on the form of someone using that persons DNA. They need a specimen." says the Doctor "Did you give something like a hair or some blood to somebody you didn't now?" "well... Yes, yes i did!" shouts Helen "When i was tanking my ship on a planet a spacepolice man asked me too give him a specimen." "What did you give him asks the Doctor. "A hair" says Helen. "Now we now who's shooting missle's and how the Zygons can copy you, but we still need to now why. Come on!" shouts the Doctor. The two run as fast as they can in the direction of the ship. The door closses just as they stand in front of it. "Never mind." says the Doctor while he gets his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.With it he opens the door. The two enter the ship just in time. The ship starts flying into the sky. The Doctor closses the door again. Suddenly a dart flies into the Doctors neck. The Doctor falls on the ground. He is unconscious. Helen turns around and in front of her stands a Zygon in real from. Then Helen gets dizzy. There is a dart in her hand. Then Everything goes black. The Doctor awaks in a cell in the Zygon ship. Helen is still unconscious. "Let us go!" shouts the Doctor. "We can't do that now." a Zygon tells the Doctor. "We have been scanning and shooting all these ships... And now we have you. The Doctor." "Why have you been scanning and shooting all ships?" the Doctor aks. "We where scanning all the ships to look if you where onboard." explaines the Zygon "If you wasn't on board we shot the ship down." "What do you need me for?" the Doctor asks crossly. "We need the TARDIS." awnsers the Zygon "If we have the TARDIS we can go back in time and defeat the Xaranti. And you now where the TARDIS is." "I will never tell you where my ship is." says the Doctor "And if you had it, defeating the Xaranti would rewrite history way to much." "Does it matter!" shouts the Zygon "With the TARDIS we would have the power of time. We would be the masters of time. And by the way, we already have the TARDIS. Its damaged, so you have to fix it." Then the Zygon walks away. Then Helen awakes. "Wh... What happend." The doctor explaines her what happend and what the Zygon told him. "But the Zygons have been stupid." says the Doctor "I still have my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor uses his sonic to open the cell door. "Come on" he says "Lets stop those Zygons." The Doctor looks around the corner. There stands the TARDIS. There are Zygons everywere. "Be carefull." whisperes Helen. The Doctor doesn't awnser. In the room where the TARDIS is are a lot of Zygons. One of the Zygons is sitting on a throne. "He is the leader." the Doctor tells Helen. Then the Doctor walks into the room. "Get him!" the Zygon leader shouts. "Wait a minute." says the Doctor. "If i'm right the TARDIS has healed itself." The Doctor uses his sonic to open the TARDIS doors. He peeks inside. "Ah!" he says. "It has healed itself but it hasn't regenerated." "So its working?!" shouts the leader. "I think it does." the Doctor says. "Then you will explain us how it works." "He will never do that!" shouts Helen while she runs into the big room. "Helen, NO!!!" shouts the Doctor. One of the Zygons points at her. From its hand a flies he poisen dart. It hits Helen. Meanwhile, in another room a Zygon is cheking some machines. Then he looks at a sort of computer screen. It suddenly flashes red. "The Zygon runs out of the room in panic. On the computer screen a sign with "error" appears. Helen lays on the ground. "What sort of poisen was that?" the Doctor asks angry. "It was Petrodux Mantodarmansas." the Zygon who fired the dart tells the Doctor. "She will be dead in around... A minute!" "Well then," says the Doctor. "You can bring the poisen to another person with a kiss, can't you?" "Yes!" says the Zygon leader. "Then this will be my last regeneration. He kisses Helen. "NO!" shouts the Zygon leader. Helen gets better right away. But the Doctor gets weaker. "Drag me into the TARDIS." the Doctor whisperes to Helen. Then the Zygon from the room with the computers runs in. "The TARDIS has taken control of or ship!" he shouts. "How he did it i don't now, but the ship is about to explode. "Goodbye." says the Doctor while closing the TARDIS doors. With much pain the Doctor uses the TARDIS console. The ship lifts off. "No!" shouts the Zygon leader. Then, the Zygon ship explodes. "So we just stopt those aliens from gaining the power of time and becoming the leaders of the universe?" says Helen. "Epic!" "Listen." the Doctor says to Helen. "I am an alien to. I'm a Time Lord. When Time Lords die they change there appearence. Its a trick to escape death. I just died so i'm getting a new body. Don't be scared. Stand back." Helen walks backwards. Then the Doctor starts to regenerate. Golden energy flies from his body. Then it stops. Helen is shocked. Right in front of her stands a new Doctor (Peter Capaldi). "Hello." he says. Suddenly the TARDIS starts making weird noises. It also starts to shake. "Whats happening?" Helen asks. "We are going to Earth." says the Doctor. "But the TARDIS isn't working good. Its going to be a bumby ride." The TARDIS shakes even more. It flies right at the Earth. "Hold on tight." Shouts the Doctor. THE END (to be continued at Christmas). Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring Zygons Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor